Addicted to you
by bikkierina
Summary: Nathan plays in the NBA for the Bobcats while Haley is an average high school teacher. But what happens when Nathan goes to Haley's school for a basketball meeting with the kids? Their worlds collide and sparks fly! CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. The teacher and the player

_Hello everybody!_

_I'm an eager reader of Naley fics and I'm thinking about writing a Naley story with minor Bunk ( to remember Ophelia Naley23addict who passed away a few days ago)_

_In my story Nathan plays in the NBA for Charlotte Bobcats he's the tipical jock with a lot of money and women and Haley is an average High School math teacher, what happens when Nathan goes to Haley's High School to teach basketball to the kids and they world collide because of a troubled student??? Sparks fly but the reality is complicate, they come from two different worlds and they should confront themselves with the public world._

_This is my idea, I'm not English native so I need a Beta reader to help me with the grammar and also possible ideas... Any volunteer?_

_The story will be M rated I'm planning to write some smut in the future._

_Disclaimer: I don't know anything, OTH and his characters belong to Mark __Schawhn, I wish I owned James Lafferty and his body!_

23

23

Just another ordinary day at St. Patrick High School in Charlotte, Haley James a young math teacher of 23 years old was teaching equations to her senior class when she noticed the usual basketball star of the school Owen Jefferson doing anything except paying attention to her lesson." Mr. Jefferson!?"

"Yes Ms. James?!" Answered the annoyed 6"3 boy with a heavy eye roll.

"Mr. Jefferson would you like to pay attention? We are not at basketball practice so stop talking about it!" Haley snapped.

"But Ms. James I was not talking about basketball I was just telling Vegas about the party last weekend at my place… you should have come Ms. James it was awesome… a lot of booze, plenty of chicks and also very hot boys for you Ms.. "

"Mr Jefferson, we are in class and I don't care about your extra-school activities. Do you see this book? This book is math and math doesn't care about how many touchdowns you score and neither do I" Haley stated with a stern look.

"But Ms. James" continues a smirking Owen " I don't even play football".

Haley shrugged " whatever! Did you do your homework Owen?"

Owen without shame states "No because I had a basketball practice till late and we all know that for me basketball is more important than school" said Owen laughing at his teacher, meanwhile the class didn't say a word.

"Owen", screamed Haley, " I will not tolerate this behaviour in my class, you got detention this afternoon".

"But Ms. Haley today there is..."

"What?!" interrupted a stern Haley

"Nothing Ms. James" states a smirking Owen.

"Well" said Haley to the class " Let's go on with equations the show is over!"

"For today" mumbles quietly Owen.

23

"At least for today lessons are over" mumbled a tired Haley to herself.

She loved teaching, she had been a geek during her school years, but she was not the usual geek, she was beautiful but the most amazing quality about her was that she was unaware of her beauty: she didn't notice all the looks she received from the other men in school and outside school. Haley was ready to go to the supermarket to do some grocery shopping and to visit her pregnant best friend Brooke Davis Moretti when she remembered about a certain student who got detention today, going to the detention room to check on him she found the classroom empty, _what the hell happened here_ wondered Haley.

"Where is Owen? I swear if I find him he will regret ditching detention!" said Haley in a higher voice.

She hurried to the only place where she was sure to find him: the gym. Approaching the gym she found a lot of students there, more than usual. _Strange_ thought Haley today there was no game. When she opened the gym doors she found the basketball team with Coach Whitey and a tall dark haired guy holding a basketball talking to the players. On the stands there were a lot of girls giggling towards the guy, who was he? Thought Haley _I don't know him_ than she spotted a poster on the grey wall of the gym _**Today St. Patrick basketball team meets NBA star Nathan Scott**_.

"Nathan Scott" Haley whispered, _never heard of him_, but that didn't surprise her, she wasn't fond of sports, she preferred reading a book, cooking or watching Grey's anatomy then a basketball game. Haley looked at this supposed-to-be star player and thought _at least he has a great body from behind_, then she came back to reality and immediately spotted her nightmare Owen and went directly towards him with her hands on her hips, she didn't notice an amused Whitey and a curious Nathan gazing at her.

"Owen Jefferson", roared Haley, "come back immediately to the detention room or you will never see graduation day".

Whitey barked " What did you do Owen, did you skip detention? Well go back immediately with Ms. James or I'm going to bench you till the end of the season!"

Owen shook his head, today was too important for him, his hero Nathan Scott was in his high school and he couldn't just missing him for a stupid detention! However he didn't dare to say anything he knew Whitey to well to know that he would bench him even if he was the best player of the team. So he reluctantly followed Ms. James, who said to Whitey "Thank you coach and Mr. Scott go on with your free shots"

Nathan was amused by the quirky teacher, she must be the same age as me around 23 years old and she was damn beautiful, _wait a moment he never tells that a girl is beautiful, hot, sexy and so on_ _but_ _never beautiful_ he couldn't help continuing to stare openly at her, this young teacher was so damn gorgeous: wavy auburn hair pulled up in a high pony tail, big doe brown eyes, slightly tinted cheeks and minimal make up, she was also dressed as casual as possible with a tight brown blouse, a matching brown jacket, faded jeans inside brown boots, she was so different from his type but he was intrigued by her, and she was definitely curvy in all the right places

" Free throws not free shots Ms. James," a smirking Nathan told her.

"Whatever Mr. Scott", Haley shrugged, "We must go now sorry again for the interruption, let's go Owen" said Haley with Owen behind her, she turned around and went out through the gym doors.

Nathan couldn't take his eyes off of the gym doors and Whitey amused said, " Mr. Scott you just had, I dare to say _the pleasure _to meet one of our best teachers Ms. Haley James! And now go back to practice kids"

_Haley_ _James_ thought Nathan Scott nice name "Ok let's go back to work guys ok square your shoulders, bend you knees a little and…" but his mind lingered on a certain Ms. Haley James.

23

"You can go now Owen detention is finished see you tomorrow and don't forget to finish your homework" said Haley

"Yes Ms. James sorry for today I know you are right but Nathan Scott is my hero and I couldn't miss him at our school"

Haley replied sweetly "Go home Owen don't let me regret having given you just one afternoon of detention". _Ok Now I can really go_ _home_ thought Haley _but now I'm late for the grocery shopping_, she went out in the parking lot looking for her car when a deep voice called her " Ms. James wait a moment please!" said a Nathan jogging towards her he was wearing Nike workouts pants with a blue sweater that had Bobcats 23 written on it and in Haley's opinion he was so damn handsome.

Haley tried to sound casual despite her blushing cheeks. "Yes Mr. Scott right?"

"Yes, I'm Nathan Scott nice to meet you I would like to introduce myself properly after our encounter in the gym" he said stretching his hand out shaking Haley's small hand and both of them feeling a spark and retreat immediately

"I'm Haley James and I'm really sorry again for our previous meeting in the gym but that kid, Owen, is going to kill me one day!"

"I think he's a good player but you were right, school is important and he must also think about it, to be honest if any of my teachers heard me know they would be surprised about these words coming out from my mouth but I really mean it you were right Ms. James"

_Oh my god!_ Thought Haley's _he's really good-looking and I've never seen such blue eyes, _thought Haley_ damn say something don't embarrass yourself. _Thank your Mr. Scott now I must go I'm late it was a pleasure to meet you even if I didn't know who you where" said Haley getting into her car, _Oh my god again I didn't just say that, stop rambling please Haley. _

" It was all my pleasure Ms. James and call me Nathan, I will be in the school all week so maybe I'll see you around, bye" said Nathan winking at Haley and closing her car door.

" Bye Nathan" replied a smiling Haley, and it was that smile that punched Nathan in the gut and didn't allow him to think about anything else than Haley during the rest of the day, "who thought school could be so much fun" said a smiling Nathan as he watched Haley's car going out the parking lot.


	2. Know you, know me

_Hello everybody, sorry it took to long to write the second chapter but I've been busy with my job, but now I'm at home for Xmas Holiday and I have time to go on with my first story. _

_As always I would like to apologize for my grammar I'm not English native._

_Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think about it._

_**I wish you in advance Happy 2008 !!!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own OTH and its characters - as always I wish I owned James Lafferty to do naughty things with him _

"Nathan Scott?!?!"asked surprised Brooke Davis Moretti to her bestfriend "Oh my God Haley that boy totally screams sex!, now you have to sit down on that stool and tell me everything about your meeting with the hottest guy on this planet!"

Haley looked puzzled at her friend_, was she the only one who didn't know who was Nathan Scott?_

"Did you just say Nathan Scott? as the Nathan Scott of Charlotte Bobcats?!" squealed excited a 4-year-old Ryan Moretti.

"Ryan Moretti wash immediatly your hands before touching these cookies or you are not gonna

eat them stated Brooke

"Ok Mummy" answered with an eye roll, "Ryan I saw your eye roll, you're just like your father... "

"yes my love were you looking for me?" told Junk kissing sweetly his wife on the lips then he waved at Haley

"You see John", continued Brooke, " Our bestfriend there today flirted with a stud lijke Nathan Scott from Bobcats and she's refusing to tell the whole story to your wife". Exclaimed Brooke

"Nathan Scott?! and where did you meet him? and aboveall how do you know him? You practically know nothing about basket!" stated Junk.

"Well first of all I didn't flirt with him, we met by chance today in the high-school gym because he was there for some basketball meeting with the varsity team and I had to go there to take back to detention room

Owen Jefferson, my troubled student who, by the way, skipped detention to meet Nathan!"

"Wait a moment Haley", interrupted Brooke, "now do you call him by first name Nathan?"

"Brooke as I was telling you before you interrupted me we have met in the gym and we have barely spoken to each other.." Brooke suspisciously eyed Haley her friend was definetly telling a lie she wasn't a good liar, something wasn't right in Haley's words in Brooke's opinion she was definitely surprised by her encounter with Nathan even if she would never adimt it.

Haley looked at her bestfriend and immediatly regretted to have accepted her invite for dinner: sometimes Brooke was too nosey but Haley loved Brooke also for this, they were roommate ad Standford University since her first day of college, Haley was a freshmen and Brooke a sophomore they immediatly and Brooke helped Haley to get used to college life.

A few months later Brooke got pregnant of Ryan and she married her fiancé John Moretti ( Junk for the friends), at that time Haley helped Brooke babysitting Ryan during the years of college it wasn't easy to balance college life and a baby but Junk and Brooke managed to finish college and to grow a beautiful baby boy with the help of Tutorgirl ( aka Haley James) as babysitter . The three young students immediatly connected and Junk being Brooke's husband became a part of Haley's life too.

"Aunt Haley!" interrupted Ryan "Could you please ask Nathan Scot to sign this photo for me? is he your friend right?" asked hopeful the kid.

"Yes kiddo I will ask him I think there will be no problem.." replied sweetly Haley

"And Haley ", continued Brooke, "don't forget to ask him about his phone number for you " ...Haley's cheecks became a deep shade of red.

_232323_

"Hi Teacher Haley", said Nathan with a smile

Haley was sitting under a tree outside St. Patrick High school while reading a book and eating her turkey sandwich during the usual lunch break. She looked up from her book, her mouth still stuffed with sandwich and she found Nathan Scott towering her and smiling with his sparkling baby blue eyes.

" Hi" mumbled Haley trying to swallow her sandwich. " Sorry," she smiled sheepishly " I have 2 hours free and I thought to enjoy the warm weather of Charlotte autumn, How are you Nathan?"

"Well, definetely well now" said Nathan gazing intently at her. " So what are you reading ?" asked Nathan

" Nothing serious, just a crappy romance"

"Umh the cover is quite hot, I dare to say" said smirking Nathan

Haley looked with shame at the cover of her book, illustrating a very undressed woman with a man,

"Well you know" .. continued Haley

"No, I don't now but I'm willing to hear from you the reasons of reading such a crappy book" teased Nathan

" There isn't any real reason, it's just to relax..." said bashfully Haley

"Mmm mmm" said unconvinced Nathan with an hand on his chin looking down at her

"Nathan .." sighed Haley " Could you do me a favour???" asked the girl with a smile

"Yes of course" replied immediatly Nathan he didn't know why but this petite teacher with doe brown eyes and auburn hair attracted him and he was almost sure that he would already do anything to make her smile, god he loved her smile.. _he was really becoming a pansy._

"My godson Ryan is a crazy fan of you and accidentally he heard that I met you and now he wants and autograph" said Haley "If youdon't mind it.. I know that probably half of the people, or better all the people you meet always bother you asking a signed picture, but Ryan is really crazy about you and he is gonna kill me if.."

"Haley" said Nathan placing and hand on her shoulder and kneeling beside her on the grass so that he was almost eye-level with her he said softly, "Stop rambling, I will give you a baby replica of my jersey and I will sign a picture so that you can give it to Ryan, ok?"

"yes" blushed Haley giggling and in the meanwhile being a real klutz the sandwich fell from her hand falling on the ground.." _God I'm such a disaster _thought Haley_ I should always embarassed myself_..

"Well now I have to inviten you out for lunch!" stated Nathan pointing at the dirty sandwich lying on the grass

"Shall we go?" motioned Nathan

"But.. you don't have to.. I can take something else.." continued Haley

" I want to .., unless of course you don't want .. " hesitated Nathan, oh my god he had always been a stud around girls but he didn't know why around Haley he was like a teenager at his first experience and he had known each other since just yesterday.

" No, ok let's go " said Haley with a grin " I know this nice café near the school and the owner Will is practically a friend of mine the food is really delicious you should try the cheesburger and also.." rambled Haley

Nathan couldn't tear his eyes away from the girl standing in front of him, he was listinening to her intently hanging from her beautiful mouth, he usually never paid so much attention when he was with the other girls but with Haley was different she was definitely an interesting girl, so young and she was already a teacher and pretty but she was so unconscious of her beauty.. he was definetly willing to know her better and this lunch was the perfect opportunity, so he was staying there with a goofy smile watching her like a loser while she stood up patted her skinny jeans and walked outside towards parking lot. _Mmh nice ass thought Nathan _

"So there is this small café just two blocks away from here that makes a delicious mac and cheese and sometimes I go there when I'm in a hurry in the morning and I forget to prepare a sandwich for lunch. Is it ok for you?" asked Haley looking up at Nathan who was strolling aside her hands in his pocket.

"Yes that's ok for me" replied Nathan with a small smile.

"So here it is " gestured Haley towards a small café, Nathan opened the door for her and they got in, "Hi Willy!" waved Haley

"Hi Ms. Haley" replied an older man, "Hello to you Mr. ... Nathan Scott??!, Haley do you know him?!" asked excited Willy

Haley nodded and answered politely "yes Nathan has been at school this week for some basketball camp with the kids, Can we sit here?" motioned Haley

"Of course Ms. Haley should I bring you the menu?!" asked Willy to the young copule

"No thanks Mr. Willy I will take your famous cheesburger Haley recommended me before and a coke, and Haley I guess she will take mac and cheese, because she said she was her favourite with sparkling water … I dare to say!" replied Nathan for both of them

"Thank you Nathan you really listen to me when I talk" stated Haley cheerfully

" You can bet on it" smirked cockily Nathan

"So Ms. Haley James, tell me everything about you.." asked Nathan, Haley blushed under his gaze and answered" Everything ? you know that I have the tendency to ramble are you ready?"

Nathan simply nodded, "Ok So I was born on ... " begun Haley

"ok you really talk a lot" interrupted Nathan after 30 minutes of Haley's rambling, however he loved listening to her normally he wouldn't pay attention to girls who talked to much but Haley was definetely an interesting girl

"Oh sorry" blushed Haley, "but you told me to talk about my life and I seem to be unable to stop myself ..."

They enjoyed their meal together and actually Nathan felt pretty comfortable around Haley she was treating him like a normal 23 years old guy and not a famous basketball player. he would like to continue his conversation with her they talked easily about their lives but unfortunately he looked at his watch and he supposed that Haley should probably go back to school for the lessons.

"Haley we should probably go back to school, but I really enjoyed spending my lunchtime with you" said Nathan smiling squeezing her hand.

"yes, I should probably, go thank you for the invitation Nathan I had fun" replied Haley with a small smile

They had gone out the café and they were nowwalking back to St. Patrick High School.

"Haley.." begun Nathan when they arrived at School " I would like to invite you and Ryan to our first home game at Charlotte Bobcats Arena next week, it will be on Friday, you know.. the season will begun in a couple of days, if you give me your address I will let you have my replica jersey for Ryan with a couple of court side tickets for the game, OK?!"asked Nathan, in the reality it was an opportunity to meet again Haley

"yes thank you Nathan but this is too much even if I think that Ryan would be very happy about coming to watch a game, before I forget it he even gave me this picture so that you can sign it for him " She took out a picture of Nathan from her purse.

"Of course I will sign it Haley and don't mind about the tickets I'm happy to invite you and Ryan to the game!So I will meet him!" replied Nathan signing the picture.

"Well thank you, this is my address" said Haley while writing her address on a piece of paper.

"ok my pleasure you will receive the jersey asap with the tickets" continued Nathan "After the game there will be a party for the opening season it will take place at this new club downtown called _The_ _Piper_ , would you like to come? We could take Ryan at home and then go there together..." asked hopeful Nathan he really wanted to go out with Haley and this was the perfect opportunity to ask her out without sounded to eager.

"I don't want you to wait for me to take home Ryan, it would take time and... "begun to question Haley

"Haley stop please" said Nathan putting his hands on Haley's shoulders " Take it easy and come to this party is really nothing too fancy and you will have fun I promise" assured Nathan he felt again a spark while touching Haley's shoulders.

"Ok I will come I really need to have some fun besides teaching at school" stated Haley with a grin " Thank you for the invitation Nathan, see you at the game next week!" Haley waved Nathan and went back to school. She was opening the school entrance doors, when she heard Nathan calling her name, she turned around and saw Nathan standing there with the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen, a wide grin and hands in his pockets, she looked up at him and she was really surprised by hearing his husky voice stating:

" _**Haley, it's a date**_" simply told her Nathan, then he turned around in the parking lot towards his SUV.

Haley stood there speechless and her eyes remain fixed on Nathan _Oh my god this is guy is really one of a kind._


End file.
